Hanea
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Sabotage, Feindbeobachtung | Arsenal = Hanea | Vorname = Hanea | Nachname = Sonnenklinge | Geburtsname =Lohann | Geburt = Lordaeron | Alter = 62 | Zugehörigkeit = Allianz | Gilde = | Größe = 1,65m | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe = Rotbraun | Augenfarbe = Hellblau | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = rechtschaffen neutral }}Hanea Sonnenklinge ist eine halbelfische Söldnerin, Alchemistin und Bürgerin der Allianz. Aussehen des Charakters Auf den ersten Blick ist nichts Auffälliges an Hanea. An ihrer Kleidung sind keinerlei Abzeichen oder Insignien befestigt. Sie hat helle Haut und schulterlanges, rotbraunes Haar, das meist ihre Ohren vor Blicken verborgen hält. Ihre Augen sind von einem auffällig hellen, strahlendem Blau. Hanea ist anzusehen, dass sie lange Zeit im Militär gedient hat. Ihre Miene ist meistens ernst und in den Fällen, in denen das nicht der Fall, ziert ihr Gesicht ein sehr schiefes Lächeln. Im Dienst trägt Hanea zweckmäßige dunkle Leder- und Stoffkleidung, bewaffnet ist sie mit einem Bogen und zwei Schwertern. Leben Geburt und frühe Jahre Hanea Sonnenklinge wurde gute 25 Jahre vor der Öffnung des dunklen Portals auf einem Gehöft im nördlichen Lordaeron, nicht unweit von der Grenze zu den Elfenlanden von Quel'Thalas geboren. Ihr Vater war ein hochelfischer Magier, der mit arkanen Waren handelte und auf einer seiner Reisen zwischen seiner Heimat und Dalaran die zweitälteste Tochter des Großbauern Willem Lohann verführte. Ihre beiden Halbschwestern wurden drei und fünf Jahre nach ihr geboren, nachdem ihre Mutter, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie bereits eine uneheliche Tochter hatte, unterhalb ihres eigentlichen Standes einen Bauern aus der Umgebung geheiratet hatte, der für ihren Großvater arbeitete. Sie verbrachte ihre Kindheit auf dem Hof ihres Großvaters. Die Hoffnungen ihrer Familie, dass Hanea das magische Talent ihres Vaters geerbt haben könnte wurden während ihrer Zeit auf dem Hof nicht bestätigt. Hanea war während ihrer Kindheit niemals in der Lage magische Fähigkeiten zu demonstrieren. Ihr Großvater wurde ob dieser Tatsache immer ablehnender gegenüber seiner Enkeltochter, da er sich erhofft hatte für die unstandesgemäße Ehe seiner Tochter wenigstens durch Zugang zu einer Magierin entschädigt zu werden. Diese Spannungen führten schließlich dazu, dass Hanea den Hof im Alter von 16 Jahren verlies und sich freiwillig zur Milliz meldete, die in diesen Jahren den Frieden im ländlichen Lordaeron wahrte und sich der Bekämpfung von Banditen und vereinzelten Trollbanden widmete. Es zeigte sich, dass sie zumindest eines der klassischen Talente des Volkes ihres Vaters geerbt hatte, denn Hanea erwies sich als ausgezeichnete Bogenschützin. Ein Talent, dass sie allerdings nicht nur im Dienst des Königreiches einsetzte, sondern auch zur Wilderei. Wie die meisten Mitglieder der Milizeinheit war sie bestenfalls eine Söldnerin mit einer gewissen Bindung an das Königreich und ihre Heimat in dessen Norden. Der Zweite Krieg 40px|link=http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:WC2Logo.png Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness & Beyond the Dark Portal Als die Horde sich nach Norden wandte, wurde ihre Einheit in die Streitkräfte der Allianz übernommen und Hanea wurde Teil der Armee Lordaerons. Ihr Talent als Bogenschützin, sowie die während ihrer Tätigkeit als Milizionärin erworbenen Fähigkeit für das Überleben und die Orientierung in der Wildnis des Nordens sorgten dafür, dass die Halbelfe als Späherin eingesetzt wurde. Sie tat sich während des Krieges mehrfach hervor und wurde von ihren Vorgesetzten ebenfalls mehrfach lobend erwähnt, weil ihre Arbeit mehrere feindliche Hinterhalte erfolgreich zunichte machte. Sie kam während des Krieges mehrfach mit Elfen-Rangern in Kontakt und nahm in Folge dieses Kontaktes den Nachnamen ihres Vaters, Sonnenklinge, an. Hanea diente bis zum Ende des Krieges in der Armee und nahm ebenfalls am Kampf um die Blackrockspitze, als eine der letzten größeren Schlachten des Krieges, teil. Nach dem Zweiten Krieg Nach Ende des Krieges wurde Hanea ehrenhaft aus der Armee entlassen und kehrte in ihre Heimat und zu ihrem früheren Leben zurück. Sie stellte den Kontakt zu der mütterlichen Seite ihrer Familie wieder her. Im Laufe der Jahre wurde es jedoch immer schwerer für sie, diesen Kontakt aufrecht zu erhalten, da es zusehends deutlicher wurde, dass sie nicht wie der Rest ihrer Verwandschaft war. Aufgrund ihres elfischen Blutes alterte Hanea deutlich langsamer als die Menschen in ihrem Umfeld und ihre jüngeren Schwestern wirkten bald deutlich älter als sie, während die Halbelfe zusehen konnte, wie ihre Nichten und Neffen unaufhaltsam das selbe Alter zu erreichen schienen wie sie. Sie beendete im Jahr 17 nach Öffnung des Portals endgültig ihren Dienst in der Miliz Nord-Lordaerons und reißte nach Süden. Zuerst nach Tyr's Hand, wo sie ihren Status als Veteranin nutzte um Arbeit als Söldnerin zu finden. Hanea nahm wieder den Namen ihrer menschlichen Familie an und begann damit ihr Wesen als Halbelfe zu verbergen, um den neugierigen Blicken ihrer Mitmenschen zu entgehen. Einige Zeit später verpflichtete sie sich wieder in der Armee um als Späherin und Pfadfinderin den aus den Internierungslagern Süd-Lordaeons entflohenen Orcs nachzuspüren. Der Dritte Krieg Als Gerüchte über eine Seuche im Norden aufkamen machte sich die Halbelfe zwar Sorgen um das Wohlergehen ihrer Familie, sah aber keinen Grund zurück zu kehren. Zum einen, weil sich die Krankheit scheinbar auf größere Städte beschränkte, zum anderen, weil die Jagd nach den entkommenen Orcs noch nicht beendet war. Die Suche nach den Flüchtlingen wurde allerdings immer halbherziger, während die Nachrichten aus dem Norden immer beunruhigender wurden. Als man begann von wandelnden Toten zu sprechen und davon, dass Prinz Arthas Menethil, der die Vorgänge in ihrer Heimat untersucht hatte verschwunden war, beschloss sie dorthin zurück zu kehren. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Arthas seinen Vater tötete befand sie sich wieder in Tyr's Hand von wo aus ihr der weitere Weg nach Norden durch den Ansturm der Geißel verwehrt wurde. Sie stellte sich in den Dienst der Bastion der Stadt, um den Ansturm der Untoten abzuwehren, auch in der Hoffnung, dass es Mitglieder ihrer Familie vielleicht geschafft hatten der Untoten zu entkommen um im einzigen sicheren Hafen Lordaerons Zuflucht zu finden. Diese Hoffnung erfüllte sich allerdings nie. Zusammen mit dem Rest der Bastion schloss sie sich dem Scharlachroten Kreuzzug an um ihre Heimat von der Geißel zu befreien. Während ihrer Zeit in der Festung beteiligte sie sich mehr und mehr auf der Suche nach Mitgliedern des Kultes der Verdammten die versuchten Tyrs Hand zu infiltrieren und von Innen heraus zu Fall zu bringen. Sie erwies sich in der Täuschung ihrer Mitbürger als genauso geschickt wie in ihrer früheren Tätigkeit als Späherin. Die Scharlachrote Legion link=http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Bc_icon.gif World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Auf die Bitte des Scharlachroten Hochinquisitors Beledir Lighthands hin wurde Hanea der Siebten Scharlachroten Legion zugeteilt. Beledir fürchtete die moralische Korruption Stormwinds, dass in seinen Augen über die viele Jahre des Friedens hin in seiner Wachsamkeit nachgelassen hatte und zu tolerant geworden war. Hanea diente Lord Lighthammers Legion somit sowohl als Späherin im Feld, als auch als Spionin innerhalb der Stadt, wo sie ohne die Erkennungszeichen der Legion wieder nach dem Feind im Inneren Ausschau hielt, aber auch bei Konfrontationen mit der Stadtwache als freundliches (und scheinbar junges) Gesicht des Kreuzzuges diente. Es fiel Hanea schwer, wirkliche Freundschaften mit den meisten anderen Mitgliedern der Legion zu schließen, was größtenteils auf ihre Sorge diese Freunde wieder vor ihren Augen altern und zu sehen, während sie selbst jung bleiben würde, zurückzuführen war. Trotz dieses Umstandes gelang es ihr eine Freundschaft mit Roanna Berlind zu schließen. Hanea kämpfte mit dem Rest der Legion von Caer Daerrow aus gegen die Streitkräfte der Horde die einen weiteren Einfall des Kreuzzuges nach Tirisfal verhindern sollten. Während eines Angriffes der Schattenwacht auf die Festung wurden Roanna und sie verletzt, überlebten jedoch. Konfrontiert mit einer scheinbar aussichtslosen Situation, in der sowohl sie selbst, als auch eine ihrer wenigen echten Freundinnen ihr Leben zu verlieren drohten, gelang es ihr auf ein doch vorhandenes, jedoch nur rudimentär entwickeltes Talent für arkane Magie zurück zu greifen und sich und die bewusstlose Roanna ein kurzes Stück aus der unmittelbaren Gefahr heraus zu teleportieren. Hanea erhielt eine informelle arkane Ausbildung durch ihren Mitstreiter Diren Zornblut, den sie im Ausgleich im Umgang mit dem Schwert unterrichtete. Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten blieben jedoch auf kurze Teleportationen, die sie Schattenschritte nannte beschränkt. Ihr Mentor lehrte sie jedoch mittels Meditation arkaner Korruption zu widerstehen. Das Ende des Kreuzzugs link=http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Wotlk-mini.png World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Acherus Wie die meisten ihrer Mitstreiter war Hanea während des Angriffes von Acherus auf den Kreuzzug in Tyrs Hand stationiert. Während der eigentlichen initialen Attacke befand sie sich jedoch auf einer Kundschaftermission außerhalb der Stadt und fand sich hinter den feindlichen Linien wieder. Der Weg nach Süden, zu ihren Waffenbrüdern und -Schwestern war ihr verwehrt, also beschloss sie sich zur Kapelle des Hoffnungsvollen Lichtes durch zu schlagen und von dort aus den Weg nach Süden anzutreten und den Kampf wieder aufzunehmen. Da die Kapelle jedoch in der Hand der Argentumdämmerung war, die dem Kreuzzug unfreundlich gesonnen war, beschloss sie alle Insignien, die ihre Zugehörigkeit zum Kreuzzug verraten konnten abzulegen um einer unnötigen Konfrontation zu entgehen. Sie erreichte die Kapelle gerade rechtzeitig, um mit dem Rest der dortigen Verteidiger den Kampf gegen die Truppen von Acherus aufzunehmen. Ein Kampf, von dem sie sich ob der absoluten Überlegenheit der Geißel-Streitmacht sicher war, dass es ihr letzter sein würde. Die Tatsache, dass es Tirion Fordring war, der Feind des Kreuzzuges, der ob seiner Taten als Verräter an seinem Orden, der Allianz und dem Licht selbst galt, der mit dem gereinigten Ashbringer, dem Symbol der Macht des Lichtes selbst ihr Leben rettete brach Hanea. Alles, woran sie die letzten Jahre geglaubt hatte und das ihr erlaubt hatte die Zerstörung ihrer Heimat zu überstehen brach vor ihren Augen zusammen. Der Kreuzzug war ohne Tyrs Hand tödlich verwundet, darüber machte sie sich keinerlei Illusionen. Das Licht selbst schien sie verraten zu haben, als es ausgerechnet Fordring als seinen Champion auserwählte. Einen Champion der unmittelbar nachdem er den Lichkönig selbst zurückgeschlagen hatte sofort gemeinsame Sache mit den unreinen Todesrittern von Acherus machte um gegen ihren früheren Herren zu kämpfen. Sie kehrte an den Ort zurück an dem sie ihren Wappenrock und ihre sonstigen Insignien abgelegt hatte und verbrannte sie mit einer ihrer verbliebenen Brandgranaten, der Granate mit der sie ursprünglich sich selbst und alle Untoten in ihrer Nähe verbrennen wollte, sobald sie gefürchtet hätte von den Untoten an der Kapelle überwältigt zu werden. Sie hatte darüber nachgedacht ihr eigenes Leben zu beenden, konnte jedoch nicht mehr die Kraft dafür aufbringen, da ihr mittlerweile jedwede Überzeugung fehlte. Ohne eine Vorstellung, was sie dort tun sollte, beschloss sie nach Stormwind zurückzukehren. Stormwind In der Stadt wurde sie von Jered McLeod konfrontiert, der den Untergang von Tyrs Hand ebenfalls überlebt hatte und sie jetzt als Deserteurin und Verräterin am Kreuzzug ansah und sie für ihre Vergehen hinrichten wollte. Als Hanea jedoch keinerlei Versuche unternahm sich zu verteidigen, aber ihm die Vorkommnisse deren Zeugin sie geworden war geschildert hatte, lies er von ihr ab, nachdem sie ihm versichert hatte, dass sie den Kampf gegen die Geißel mit der Allianz weiter fortsetzen würde. Ihr Glaube an den Kreuzzug mochte vernichtet worden sein, doch ihr Hass auf die Geißel lebte weiter. Nachdem er ihr das Versprechen abgegknüpft hatte ihm über alles, was sie lernte Bericht zu erstatten und so ihre Schuld gegenüber dem Kreuzzug zu begleichen, entlies er sie aus eben diesem. Während ihrem Dienst in der Northrend-Kampagne traf Hanea die Söldnerin Jeratha Winterwind wieder, an deren Seite sie bereits in der Caer Daerrow-Kampagne gekämpft hatte. Ohne die strikte Moral des Kreuzzuges und unter dem Einfluss Jerathas entwickelte sich Hanea wieder in eine Richtung die mehr ihrem früheren Leben in Lordaeron entsprach und ihr wieder Lebenswillen einhauchte. Sie betätigte sich zwar nicht mehr an Wilderei gegen die Krone, doch verdingte sie sich wieder als Söldnerin und stellte Verbindungen mit der Unterwelt Stormwinds her. Ganz hatte sie ihre Moralvorstellungen jedoch nicht abgelegt, ein Umstand der auch dem Wirken Jereds zu verdanken war, und so waren das Ziel der Aktionen die sie mit Jeratha zusammen durchführte häufig die von den beiden als korrupt und verweichlicht empfundene Stormwinder Adels-Elite, von der sie auch fürchteten, dass sie von Agenten des Kults der Verdammten und Hexenzirkeln unterwandert war. Es gelang ihnen einen solchen Zirkel aufzuspüren und zusammen mit einigen früheren Mitstreitern zu zerschlagen. Dabei schreckte Hanea auch nicht davor zurück Diener der Legion, die sie als solche enttarnt hatte zu ermorden, wobei sie auf ihre eigenen rudimentären magischen Fähigkeiten, Gift und Hinterhalte zurückgriff. Engste Freunde und Vertraute *Roanna Berlind *Jered McLeod *Jeratha Winterwind Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere